Mesa para dos
by EvellynBelleck
Summary: Drake y Josh un dia se amaron y al otro se odiaron prometiendo no volverse a ver nunca jamas. Pero que pasara si una noche en el club del Alamo les prueba lo contrario... D/J Slash :D
1. Primer encuentro

Hola a todos soy nueva en esta página, mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos es Drake y Josh, los amo y lo que más deseo es que algún día se casen y tengan guapos y felices bebes jaja (es en serio que lo digo) Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste…

Las Luces del club Del Álamo se encontraban muy brillantes aquella noche, más de lo acostumbrado - pensaba Drake - mientras se acercaba a la puerta del garaje donde recibía un ticket para parquear. Una vez dejado su coche caminaba por el pasillo junto con un grupo de amigos, eran más de diez, quienes seguían a Drake últimamente a todos lados como si fueran sus asistentes personales más que como su amigos ya que lo apoyaban y servían en todo momento. Uno de ellos se llamaba Jaren y era el que más lo seguía, ya hasta parecía queso derretido porque cada vez que se encontraban no le soltaba la mano o dejaba de hacer cumplidos muy subidos de tono, a los cuales Drake sonreía divertidamente ya que los disfrutaba mucho, el sabía que Jaren era gay, que estaba enamoradísimo de él y que esperaba con ansias la oportunidad de decírselo de frente y de poder besarlo, abrazarlo - ustedes saben - ser algo más en su vida.

Entraron al club donde toda la genta bailaba animadamente la música electrónica del momento: Pitbull, Akon, Benni Benassi, David Guetta entre otros, aquella música no era del todo agradable para Drake ya que a él le gustaba otro estilo, mucho más conservador, pero aun asi decidió quedarse, más que todo por los demás que estaban muy animados y trataban de hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles para llevarlo a la pista de baile a como diera lugar.

Pero Drake se hacia el difícil y no aceptaba, Jaren por su parte no dejaba de ponerle ojitos soñadores y de menearse de un lugar a otro tratando de que el notara sus pantalones ajustados de cuero negro que se había puesto justo para esa noche, esperando a que Drake notara sus voluminosas caderas de las cuales siempre fundía estar muy orgulloso.

Jaren no era un hombre feo, por el contrario tenía un bonito cuerpo, cejas voluminosas, era alto, algo moreno, delgado, y sobre todo muy alegre, siempre junto a Drake y a su sequito de amigos pues era el preferido de todos.

Pero para Drake el solo era otro amigo mas, aunque habían momentos en los que le daba un poco de viada a sus coqueterías, es asi que en aquella noche ya al calor de los tragos cuando todos los del grupo se encontraban mas del otro lado que de este por las copas, que se habían tomado, Jaren se le acerco suavemente al oído y le dijo: " Que lindo lugar al que nos has traído hoy Drake, ¿Sabes que hay muchos chicos lindos que se me han ofrecido?, lástima que yo solo quiero a uno"

Drake volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez la sonrisa no le duro mucho al ver entrar por la puerta del club a Josh tomado de la mano por un hombre al que él no conocía pero que ya odiaba de antemano por osar tocar a quien el aun consideraba "el amor de su vida".

Ambos se sentaron unas mesas mas al frente de ellos, Josh se veía tan hermoso con su camisa a rayas, sus Jeans, sus vans y su peinado de lado que dejaba ver desde atrás sus rizos indomables a los que Drake podía distinguir a pesar de las distancia. Tan profundas eran las miradas que Drake lanzaba de reojo a la mesa de Josh que este al sentirse observado giro la cabeza y entonces… "Oh por Dios" ambos se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundo pero Josh que no resistió mas bajo la mirada, Drake se la sostenía, quería que leyera lo que decía en sus en sus ojos - que aun lo amaba y que lo extrañaba, que ya no podía seguir viviendo de esta manera sin él, que lo tenía todo: amigos, dinero, fama, pero que le hacía falta lo más importante su Josh… -

Josh se hizo el desentendido y siguió junto a su amigo en la mesa conversando muy alegremente. Ya no estaban tomados de la mano, ahora estaban sentados en la mesa, pero se notaba que había algo entre ellos, pues el otro chico le acariciaba el cabello y lo miraba a los ojos, mientras entre sonrisas coquetas le susurraba palabras que Drake hubiera dado la vida por saber que significaban ya que al parecer Josh disfrutaba mucho escucharlas.

Entonces llego un momento en el que Josh se giro nuevamente para ver si Drake lo estaba vigilando y asi era, entonces decidió acercarse a los labios de su amigo quien no dudo en darle un beso húmedo y apasionado al cual Josh respondió de la misma manera introduciendo su lengua en el muy sensualmente, tomándolo de la cabeza y acariciando sus cabellos, lo que provoco la furia de Drake que ante semejante situación no encontró algo mejor que hacer que tomar a Jaren por la cintura y besarlo de la misma manera asegurándose primero de que Josh los estaba observando. Y es que esta era una terrible venganza, ahora eran los ojos de Josh los que estaban llenos de furia, y ambos se miraban amenazantes tratando de ocultar con odio el gran amor que a pesar de los años y la distancia aun existía entre ellos…

Continuara…


	2. Y se armó la parranda!

Gracias por leer mi fic, significa mucho para mi :)

Mientras el amigo de Josh disfrutaba el calor de los besos que él le estaba dando, Jaren tuvo que detener a Drake ya que lo estaba lastimando, así que de sopetón se aparto de sus lado y le viro la cara.

- Jaren ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?- le preguntó Drake algo preocupado y asombrado al mismo tiempo a lo que Jaren le contestó – Es mi labio Drake, me está sangrando, es que me empezaste a besar muy fuerte y se partió, ay no solo espero que no se me dañe el bótox que me puse antes de ayer, sabes que me costó una fortuna ponérmelo… -

Drake estaba preocupado por Jaren, de verdad que lo había mordido muy fuerte y el pobre estaba bien hinchado, y aunque se ofreció a acompañarlo al baño para curarlo Jaren no acepto ya que dijo que prefería irse solo, Drake tampoco le insistió.

Mientras tanto a Josh se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara ya que había presenciado todo desde la mesa donde se encontraba, ya no estaba besando a su amigo porque este se había ido al bar a ver más cervezas para ambos, asi que se encontraba solo disfrutando este momento de felicidad ya que sabía que le estaba arruinando la noche a Drake, y eso le daba mucho gusto.

Drake estaba tan molesto, que hubiera dado todo por ir hasta la mesa donde estaba Josh y golpearlo tanto a él como a su amante, deseaba partirlos a los dos y dejarlos bien hinchados, y esta vez si de verdad y no por accidente como le sucedió a Jaren antes.

Luego de pensarlo por unos minutos decidió que lo haría y entonces se paró para dirigirse hacia ellos, pero en ese momento llego Jaren con una bolsa de hielo que el bar tender le había dado para que se la pusiera en la boca y lo detuvo.

– ¿Drake a dónde vas?, Ósea ¿Primero me lastimas y ahora también piensas dejarme solo aquí sentado? Me parece que lo menos que debes hacer es acompañarme en mi sufrimiento ¿no crees? Talves Jaren estaba exagerando un poco, ya que no era algo tan grave por lo cual estaba tratando de hacer sentir culpable a Drake, pero este al verlo decidió sentarse nuevamente y quedarse a su lado esta vez.

Los amigos de Drake pusieron mas cervezas, whiskys, tequilas y otras cosas más en las mesas de todos y Drake como ya estaba algo mareado y aún mas fastidiado por todo lo que estaba pasando decidió que esta sería una noche para emborracharse y cogió sin piedad un vaso tras otro de todo lo que se encontró y se los tomó. Al principio lo hacía despacio, pero luego ya perdiendo el control se aventaba el alcohol como si fuera el agua de la fuente que hasta se le regaba por la ropa y le hacía dar una imagen de que ya estaba hasta las últimas instancias aunque aún podía vérselo mantener en pie. Su cara estaba roja y qué decir de sus ojos. Una mujer de las de su grupo que tenia cabello negro y una falda que le dejaba ver hasta el hígado le ofreció un cigarro susurrándole al oído – Ten, veo que esta noche necesitaras un poco de mi vitamina especial- y Drake también se lo fumó y entonces comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y a gritar –Quiero cantar, pásenme una guitarra, la noche es joven y hay que alegrarla, no creen- y entonces los demás amigos de él que estaban igual de borrachos, por no decir mucho mas borrachos le seguían el tiro y asi todos juntos se pusieron a cantar - You´re not thinking, you´re not thinking about me…., y Drake cada vez gritaba más fuerte, podía decirse que ya no cantaba sino que gritaba nomas porque toda la gente del lugar comenzó a mirarlo, todos los de las otras mesas y por supuesto Josh que estaba sentado observándolo mientras absorbía lentamente todo el tequila de su vaso mientras apretaba su puño conteniendo todos los deseos de enfrentarlo y asi estar cerca de él.

Mientras tanto su acompañante estaba muy aburrido ya que desde que Drake comenzó a cantar Josh había dejado de besarlo, o peor aún, cuando este se le acercaba para hacerlo, Josh se le retiraba o hacía como que veía a otro lado, o comenzaba a hablarle de cualquier otra cosa, todo con el fin de ya no besarlo, y es que no podía ahora que sus pensamientos habían vuelto nuevamente a su unico amor… Drake.

Y entonces llegó un punto en el que no solo sus amigos, los que habían ido con él al bar coreaban sus canciones, sino todos los demás que allí se encontraban los DJs ya no tocaban la música y la gente en la pista ya no bailaba, todos sabían que era Drake el que estaba allí cantando a todo pulmón y querían acercarse para verlo, algunos aprovechaban para tomarle fotos, otros para grabarlo en videos con el celular los cuales pensaban subir a las redes sociales o venderlos a los canales de televisión, a los programas de farándula, donde iba a causar mucha sensación ver a Drake el cantante famoso en plena borrachera con todos sus amigos, armando la fiesta en uno de los bares más reconocidos de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Drake ya no sabía muy bien lo que hacía o talvés si, porque habían fans que lo abrazaban y el les decía te amo a todos, y se reía, si, Drake se reía como hace mucho tiempo ya no lo hacía, talvés solo era el alcohol, o talvés era la droga que la chica le había dado, o talvés eran las luces del club que lo tenían más mareado que todo lo anterior, o talvés era… si él era, era su Josh al que había vuelto a ver después de más de dos años y aunque ni siquiera se habían saludado, ahora lo podía ver y esto era algo que a Drake le estaba llenado la vida, le estaba dando alegría a su triste corazón…

Continuara…


	3. Como dos Margaritas con espinas

Que emoción tener reviews y follows Wow muuuuuchas gracias!

Este capítulo y los siguientes serán más largos que los dos primeros que publique y también con un contenido un poco más sugerente jeje ya saben…;) lo advierto porque hay personas sensibles a las que no les gustan mucho las escenas explicitas y en este fic habrán y serán muchas… jaja

(De antemano disculpas por la gramática, hare todo lo posible por mejorarla en cuanto se siga desarrollando este fic, y gracias x leerme:) Drake y Josh es una pareja a la que llevo en el corazón 3)

Josh observaba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos q daba Drake como si los estuviera haciendo en cámara lenta y no porque estuviese haciéndolos despacio, sino porque las cervezas y el tequila especial "de la casa" que le había traído su acompañante desde la barra comenzaban también a causar estragos en el. Se sentía frustrado por no tener el valor suficiente para acercarse a Drake, para abrazarlo y decirle todas aquellas palabras que reposaban por más de dos años en su alma como llamas de fuego que deseaban mas en esta noche que en ninguna otra salir como disparos dados por la mejor de las ametralladoras. Y digo ametralladoras porque aunque algunas escribían "Te amo" y "te necesito mas a nada en este mundo" otras también querían dispararle cosas como: "porque no llegaste" o "porque tu si puedes continuar con tu vida mientras yo no puedo seguir con la mía sin pensar en tu desgraciada y pequeña perra cara preciosa durante cada uno de los malditos días de mi vida". Y es que Josh lo amaba pero estaba también profundamente resentido con él, con el hombre que lo había rechazado, que había quemado todas sus ilusiones aquella tarde del 2 de abril hace ya dos años atrás cuando habían quedado en verse cerca del Puente Chrishouse para marcharse lejos del mundo y comenzar una vida juntos. Pero Drake nunca había aparecido. Había sido allí, en ese momento cuando Josh comprendió que era inútil hacerse ilusiones con él, que nunca lo había amado como el sí lo había hecho y que era mejor huir, fingir que jamás lo había conocido y seguir con su vida. Y era eso lo que había estado consiguiendo hacer durante todo este tiempo sino hubiera sido por esta noche, la que Josh sabía que tarde o temprano le tocaría vivir…

Nel era un hombre alto, pero no tanto como Josh, blanco de nacimiento aunque ya bastante bronceado, su cabello era lacio y se parecía mucho al de Drake pero peinado hacia atrás y aunque era delgado, tenia los músculos bien definidos pues, asistir al gym con Josh los últimos 6 meses que habían estado saliendo juntos le habían generado esos frutos, no era tan afeminado como Jaren en público, más bien parecía algo serio y tímido, solo que a veces la voz lo traicionaba cuando estaba muy emocionado o de mal humor, pues allí sí se le salían las R´s y S´s bastante arrastradas, lo que le hacía notar a cualquiera su delicado y seguro gusto por los hombres, como al que en ese momento tenia al frente.

Todavía no entendía como era que habían terminado siendo pareja ya que al principio ambos eran solo amigos, Nel no imaginaba que un simple beso en las duchas del gym iba a conseguir que Josh le mandara un ramo de flores al día siguiente a su apartamento y que hiciera que ambos terminaran asi casi siempre juntos, frecuentando bares y saliendo de centros comerciales, a veces tomados de la mano o en ocasiones dándose besos robados, algo que hasta esta noche había tenido a Nel muy contento aunque él mismo no entendía porque pero le presentía pronto iba a cambiar…

Y es que Nel se sentía enamorado de Josh, no solo de su físico, sino de su personalidad, de lo imponente que representaba estar junto al él, frente a todas aquellas personas en el bar, se sentía seguro y tenía miedo de que esa seguridad fuera a acabar, de que su cuento de hadas se fuera a terminar… Ahora miraba con atención las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su cuello hasta perderse en los filos de su camisa - ¿Porqué es tan hermoso?- se preguntaba para sí mismo mientras seguía tomando cerveza y mirando al igual que Josh el espectáculo que Drake estaba montando en ese momento.

-Pero que chiquito mas antipático no crees?- le susurró al oído mientras trataba de desabrocharle el primer botón de la camisa aprovechando que Josh no se movía.

-¡Pero di algo hombre!, ¡si hasta parece que te fueras a quedar asi tieso para siempre!- Nel ya comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud pasiva de Josh, solo tomando y con la vista al frente, recto y con un rostro sin ninguna expresión.

-Talvés deberíamos irnos, amor. Yo pensé que este lugar era de mayor categoría, mira nada mas ese grupo de borrachos, si se nota que en cualquier momento comenzaran un escándalo, mejor vámonos…-

-NOOOO!- gritó Josh con una voz que sobresalto a Nel y le hizo dar un saltito de su asiento, - todavía no nos vamos-

-Pero que es lo que te pasa Josh? ¿Qué tanto miras a ese hombre?- Dijo Nel quien ahora si estaba molesto y no pensaba quedarse callado. – Ahh pero ya se, si es el señor Bell a quien estamos mirando en concierto verdad? Para esto me trajiste hasta aquí Josh? para ver cómo te quedas en estado catatónico mientras miras a tu ex maullando canciones que seguramente debes creer que son para ti verdad? Pues deberías fijarte bien "mi amor" porque hay un hombre a su lado cantando y si no te has dado cuenta lo tiene bien agarrado de las caderas, esas que a ti seguro se te han de antojar muy interesantes todavía VERDAD…!

-YA CALLATEEEE! Esta vez grito mas fuerte Josh y una gran parte de los que habían estado escuchando cantar a Drake se voltearon para ver a nada más y nada menos que su compañero de fórmula en plena discusión con quien sabe que novio celoso (porque la gente no es tonta y desde que llegaron se dieron cuenta de que era su pareja) en una acalorada discusión, que comenzaba con Josh golpeando la mesita de madera con su fuerte puño derecho y a la vez haciendo que la quinta ronda de botellas se cayera al piso. Causando que una se quiebre y que Nel quedara empapado con el licor que había saltado por los aires y le había mojado su "Dolce & Gabanna" de saquito de piel recién comprado, lo cual sin duda le había sacado de casillas, porque amaba mucho a sus prendas y por ello decidió echar en la cara de Josh el resto del trago que estaba en su vaso no sin antes marcharse del lugar alardeando cosas como: "YOOO no soy el plato de segunda mesa de nadie" y "Ándate a la mierda con tu pequeño pitufo rosado y que te aproveche…" lo que hizo que aquellos que hacía solo unos cuantos minutos habían estado grabando las canciones que Drake cantaba ahora tuvieran un nuevo material exclusivo que seguramente les iba a generar muchos réditos económicos.

-¡Dios mío pero QUE drama!- decía una rubia desde una esquina del salón mientras prendía su cigarrillo número 9 en esa noche. - ¿Viste eso?- le decía al hombre que servía los tragos en la barra- - Drake y Josh en el mismo bar y causando el mismo escándalo, buenooo… como que a Joshie no le fue tan bien verdad, ayyy el poobre… y con ese cuerpo que tiene, no se merece sufrir asi verdad… ayy estos hombres. Si dios los hace machotes y ellos solitos se vuelven maricones. Y después se quejan… Que desperdicio de carne, que horror…- El hombre de la barra mientras tanto se limitaba a sonreír divertidamente al escucharla y atendía a su nueva orden de Margaritas que ella pensaba llevar a la mesa de sus amigas. Eran un grupo de chicas muy animadas que habían asistido como ya tenían costumbre a ese bar a ver si alguien le calentaba la oreja y se las llevaba a calmar sus ansias de cariño y algo más…

Esta vez los papeles se habían cambiado pues era Drake quien estaba muy animado mirando la escena de Josh y Nel, de Nel marchándose, de Nel empapado de cerveza y de Josh con la misma cara de impávido sin intentar detenerlo en lo absoluto. Rio por lo bajito , bajando la cabeza y dándose cuenta de que a él no le importaba para nada su acompañante. Eso lo satisfizo más de lo suficiente, tanto que se le comenzaba a quitar la borrachera y no solo la borrachera sino todas las pocas vergüenzas que todavía le quedaban esa noche.

Josh comenzaba a despertar luego de ver a la gente observándolo y sintió vergüenza de ver lo que había ocasionado, a pesar de todo él, era una persona pública y no debía generar esos espectáculos. Ahora se sentía igual o peor que Drake que hasta hace poco había levantado el ambiente del lugar, pero es que mientras Drake lo había hecho de una buena manera, con música y fiesta Josh no había dado el mejor de los ejemplos.

La rubia que había estado fumando su cigarrillo número 9 en la barra se llamaba Ángela y regresaba a su mesa con una bandeja llena de cocteles Margaritas puestos en vasitos muy bonitos y con florecitas de colores, los cuales iba repartiendo a sus amigas quienes estaban muy animadas mirando las pantallas de sus iphones, mientras reían mas por lo mareadas que por lo realmente emocionadas que estaban. Ángela les pregunto qué era lo que les causaba tanta gracia y entonces una de ellas que se llamaba Miranda le enseño una foto de Nel en el momento justo en el que le aventaba el licor de su vaso a Josh. Había otra de Nel luchando con los guardias que lo invitaban a muy educadamente "largarse del lugar lo más rápido posible" ya que había mucha gente conocida y esa escena no era precisamente un buen "marketing" para el local. Otra de Josh con su cara de shock ante las escenas, muchas más de Drake cantando borracho y otra que les había llamado mucho la atención y que era de Drake mirando muy animadamente la escena con sus ojitos de bombones y una sonrisa picarona mirando desde no tan lejos a su "partner" haciendo cosas por las que solo se le conocía a él hasta ese momento.

-Que risa mi _Angel_, no crees?- estoy segura que los de la tv nos darían muy buen dinero por estas fotos – lo suficiente como para divertirnos en el Álamo mas de dos noches a la semana o no? ¡Muchachas ustedes que dicen …!- Y entonces todas las demás corearon un - Siiiiii… ¡Que se las lleve, Que se las lleven! con lo cual todas comenzaron a reír mucho más fuerte y a seguir bebiendo y haciendo planes de lo que ellas llamaban "el pleito de nuestro éxito" y asi chocaron sus vasitos de flores multicolores y festejaban pues ahora tenían muchas más razones para hacerlo.

Josh estaba sentado solo en la mesa, uno de los meseros se retiraba luego de limpiar el regadero o más bien dicho el torbellino de licor que había dejado Nel a su paso y ahora que parecía que todo había vuelto a la calma, la gente regresaba a bailar a la pista una música de los 80 (Freddy Mercury – Living on my Own) que comenzaba a sonar desde los altavoces y que hacía que Drake moviera rítmicamente sus pies mientras permanecía sentado y tranquilo, aunque atento a lo que pasaba, junto a Jaren y la de pelo negro que ya le había dado la segunda dosis de su "Vitamina especial" .

-¡Esa si es música de mi tiempo!- les había dicho Drake mientras le daba una profunda calada a la pipa de la chica de cabello negro de nombre Hannah quien lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa, de quien se toma la vida sin problemas y le gusta la farra y pasarla bien, mientras Jaren a quien ya se le había olvidado su labio partido, acercaba lentamente su mano por debajo de la mesa hacia la pierna derecha de Drake y comenzaba a acariciarlo suavemente hasta llegar muy cerca de su entrepierna, a ese lugar donde el ya en ocasiones anteriores había estado y que le provocaba todo tipo de sensaciones. Se detuvo por un momento pensando o talvés esperando la aprobación de Drake para continuar con el "trabajito" a lo que drake mirándolo a los ojos le preguntó - ¿Por qué te detienes?- fue entonces cuando Jaren tomo el miembro de Drake por encima de sus pantalones mientras lo frotaba con movimientos cada vez más fuertes y prolongados a lo que Drake entrecerraba los ojos abriéndolos cada cierto momento para mirar al frente hacia donde se encontraba Josh bebiendo solo y mirando a las parejas que bailaban. Esto se le ocurrió escandalosamente excitante y aunque era Jarren quien lo acariciaba, para Drake era Josh quien realmente lo estaba excitando sin necesidad de tocarlo, solamente con su presencia, con el reflejo de las luces del Álamo sobre sus ojos de playa del mejor resort, con su labios rojos humedecidos por el alcohol que había bebido hasta entonces, por la forma en que sus músculos se marcaban en su cuerpo por debajo de aquella camisa que a drake se le antojaba tan apretada como deliciosa …

Todos aquellos pensamientos divagaban por su mente mientras Jarren seguía masajeando disimuladamente esa parte tan intima de él sin darse cuenta que era otro el que le provocaba la erección que comenzaba a asomarse entre sus piernas y de la que Jarren ingenuamente se sentía orgulloso. El pobre Jarren comenzaba a tocarse a si mismo pensando que talvés esa seria por fin la noche tan esperada para él, en la que drake se animaría a dejarse llevar por la pasión que él en tantas ocasiones le había ofrecido pero a la cual Drake se había negado, fue entonces cuando se animo a tomar una de las manos de Drake y acercarla lentamente a su pene para que sintiera que el también estaba excitado para que sepa que ambos estaban listos para el sexo y fue entonces cuando al parecer todos sus sueños se fueron al suelo…

-¿Pero que haces Jaren?- Continuara…


End file.
